Forever Loyal
by angelhamby931
Summary: It's been years since the guys dressed up, but when the newest PS4 game is coming , they have no other choice. winter is coming, Butters X Cartman , Kyle x Stan , Tweek x Craig and many other pairings ( this is on hold)
1. It's Cold

It's snowing , I hold out my one hand as a snowflake lands in my gloved hand and I sighed, as I stood outside the wizard's old tent holding my hammer close to me, the silver metal had turned cold, how can Winter be such cruel thing to us? I find myself thinking this as I watched the others.

A blanket of snow covers the dead grass, I looked over the land of Kupa keep as the grand wizard likes to call it, even though it's only the backyard I watched as Craig bandaged up one of tweek's arms while he twitched, everyone seems happy as if they like battling and fighting, My orders are not to ask why but I can't help myself, I watched as Clyde used his wooden sword to guide him against Token, Training always seemed to be the best thing for all of us, I don't know how they can stand begin out here in the cold, it seems like our time is coming to an end. I looked at the sky, all I could see was dark gray colorless clouds with little drops of snow falling on too my rosy cheeks. I felt my blond bangs blowing in the wind, the wind is getting stronger, I wrap my skinny arms around myself as to keep myself warm while I continue to wait. I pulled out my phone turning on the screen and looked at the time which read 1:00 am. Why would the grand wizard ask for a meeting this early? If one thing, he's late as always. I don't mind, I trust the king with all my heart, I know he's never been one to, be trusted with but I don't think there's any one else who could rule like the grand wizard.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Craig call my name, my eyes met his dull gray eyes, he looks at me blankly "sir butters, we have been waiting for hours why hasn't the grand wizard and king douchebag returned?" he asked in a bored tone, Craig was tall Level 12 thief, he was a fighter and could steal anything from anyone his dark coat covered him as he stood tall, waiting for my answer. I looked down at my black shoes my shyness taken over, I wish I had begin given a longer rob "the grand wizard didn't tell me much, only-only he would try to talk to king doughbag and princess Kenny, my o-orders are to wait that's all he told me" I looked down at my metal weapon which I held so close to my chest , ever since the PS4 and the stick of truth things with Kenny and king douchebag have not been the same, the princess turn against us and went her own way raising a new army , the princess threaten use every day , though twitter err I mean the carrier Raven, douchebag once noun as the new kid but now he's at a level greater than mine or Craig's or even the grand wizard himself, once this war started a few days ago King douchebag had left the group without a word, even though he wasn't much a talker in the first place ,I think he was looking for a way to stop the war at least I am hoping, I took note on how Craig's hair was as black as night, I could hear a annoyed sigh run though his lips " he better be here" he growled in a deep voice, Craig was feared by many and he hated just about anyone, well almost anyone " AH! BUTTERS! "I looked up to find the crazy blond himself, Yelling about something that I really did not know "what-what if the king was kidnapped by the underpants gnomes! Ack! They're going to kill us all! Oh god!" he started shaking me like crazy , like I was the last thing on earth " Tweek relax , remember what I told you?" Craig put a hand on tweek, they looked at one another as Tweek eye twitched " err-err right sorry" he finally lets go of me and wraps himself with his arms, he was shirtless with face paint " it-it's freaking cold out here man!" he commented as his body began to Shriver or twitched, I just smiled " i-It's all right Tweek , I'm sure Eric is fine …" Craig eyes were now watching Tweek " come on tweek, let's go train" he took tweek's hand and he pulled him away, leaving me alone again.

That's when I hear someone announce 'he' is coming, my heart beats as I watch as the grand wizard come my way, walking slowly up to me I get down on my one knee as I bow to him and he in return orders me to rise to follow into the tent, I do as I am told "how was the trip-trip my lord?" I asked as I followed him into the tent, the inside had boxes of old stuff next to them where old buckets of chicken from KFC with the grand wizard's chair standing in middle of it all, I was rather hoping it would be warmer but to my sadness, it wasn't but it was better than the cold snow. He faced away from me as his eyes scanned over the map that lay on the table in front of us"I was able to meet with the two rulers, King douchebag will help us, however Princess Kenny was rather hard to talk to, I fear she may be siding with that gay Jew king, which is totally cheating! But lucky me begin the awesome wizard ,I was able to find a way to gain her trust" I look at him, his eyes were a dark chocolate like color and flaming, I fear of what the princess could ask for "WH-what does the princess want?" he removed his blue wizard hat while his grip on his cane tighten , as he looked me right in eye, he opened his mouth as if to say it but looked away he was hiding something" b-butters , you were always so loyal, I-I couldn't have made it this far without you " I blinked confused, Eric the grand wizard just said something nice? He was acting nice, I smiled warmly "I-I am only loyal to you my king, I- I will do anything you ask of me" and for the life of me I swear I think the king was blushing, no can't be "fuck... We need to talk in the garden" it had been years since me and the grand wizard had walked in that lovely garden, as we left the tent, the cold air greeted us along with snow as my king lead me into the garden, even in the snow everything still looked at peace and even though the flowers did not bloom, It was quiet whenever my lord had something very secret he wished to speak with me about, the garden would be there, it held many secrets.

As we walked deeper into the garden, I took note of the ice frozen fountain covered with the blanket of snow, I finally hear his voice and turn to look at him before wizard finally spoke his words "paladin butters, you were a great alley, but I think we should talk about the princess, her power over all the guys can make our army bigger, Princess Kenny as you know is whore …fucking bitch" I waited for him to go on but he seemed to be having hard time " what does she ask of us my lord?" he looks at me deep in the eye " you, that little prick wishes to speak with you, earning her trust is not as easy as I thought but I found a way, the princess will listen and will help us , but she wishes to tell you her domains ,For what reason? I don't know! The bitch just asked to speak with you" I look into his eyes with confused look written over my face "my lord, can we trust Princess Kenny?" I spoke in a worried tone of voice, in truth I really didn't trust the princess, she could be up to anything, he grabbed my hand and laid his soft yet cracked lips against my gloved hand, kissing it caused my face to heat up "we have no other choice" he spoke softly, I looked away thinking hard, when I looked back in those fire eyes which always held a flam with bit of bravery to them, his long dark bangs that almost covered them, he still wore the dark ruby colored robs as part of his outfit, made of the silk at least that's what the grand wizard told me.

I was about to give him my answer, when I hear a loud voice coming from the house just near the garden, an old man who look like he was in his 50's was giving us a death glare though his open window his hair was gray and he was a very grumpy old man "HEY, I TOLD YOU DAMN TEENS TO STAY OUT OF MY DAMN YARD!" his voice was loud, the grand wizard let go of my hand and glared at him and barked just as loud back" fuck you , you grumpy old fuck! Why don't stay the fuck out of my business! "The old man face just darken at the sound of the comment "then why don't you stay the fuck out of my yard! "And with that, the old man slammed the window and walked away, I looked down and sighed "oh jeez" I spoke under my breath, never a moment alone with my king. He finally groaned and looked at me "anyways! This is an order; King douchebag will join you and led you on this journey to the princess's kingdom" I nodded in agreement, I don't think this is a good idea but he is the ruler so I must follow my orders "when do I leave, my lord? " I spoke softly and he looked me in the eye closely "you leave at dawn" I was about to say something in return but the old man yelled at us to get out, not wanting to get grounded we left.

Night falls, I lay in my small sized bed with a lightly blue blanket covering my body, the room I lay in ,it was warm but not quiet only one thought came to my mind as I listened to the wind screaming ' winter is coming…'


	2. Checkmate

I had a dream, the dream was about A wizard that fell in love with a boy he was close too, it was a lovely dream they always promise one another of their everlasting love, no war, just peace among the land. They spoke they would always live in a forever paradise, I didn't see his face it was always hidden in the shadows, when I reach out to touch his shoulder he fades away, then I see fire with smoke, the smell of death is in the air, something I know far too well, It's the battle lines of War, I find myself in the middle of it all, as I see the thing that started this War. If I told you Sony made a game where it lets you be anyone and you can be in any game or computer around the world, would you believe me? I feel myself grow stiff as the flames of War take over me.

My blue eyes snap open, I feel myself out of Breath but still had the will to sit up, I breath in and out trying to catch the air I really did need. It was just another Dream; I look to my right at the poser nailed on the wall of my room, which showed a Picture of the newest Game for the PS4. I sighed; these dreams have been getting worse ever since that game was first announced, it's the middle of fall but it's already starting to snow, This war, the grand wizard Army is still small which is why we need as much help as we can get. Some will join us but most are on the Princess's side and even King douchebag has been making more friends on facebook then all of us together, we could use that power to make my king's Army better, I am hoping.

I let a sigh escape from my lips, the hairs of my neck was standing as the snow hit my window it scared me a little. Well I-I'm not going back to sleep, I pick up my light sky blue colored phone from the nightstand and turned on the screen. The time on my phone read almost one A.M, I still have a few more hours before Dawn. I finally got out of Bed and headed to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror as I started to undressed myself. I started to brush my blond bangs, my usual white skin was pale my cheeks were red from the heat. I turned on the tap water, slashing some water in my face hoping to cool down from the nightmare I had been going though for these past few months, I grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried my face ,then pulled on some jeans with light turquoise long sleeved shirt I had worn yesterday with a yellow shield on it, I was tying my rope like belt around me as I made my exit from the bathroom and began to search my dark room for, my phone " there must be news, from-from Doughbag at least" I spoke under my breath, as my feet hit against the wooden stairs as I slightly mad my way into the small kitchen, I just grabbed an apple and was about to bit into it when my phone went off , it was text.

Meet you at the front door-douchebag

My eyes widen, I'm usually the one who sends the text or makes the call to the others, this is odd so I texted him back, thinking the Grand wizard must have told him where to meet, I smiled lightly.

Alright-Butters

And with that, I finished my light breakfast and went back to my room walking on my tiptoes as hoping to not wake up my folks , my baby blue eyes landed on my Crown like headband sitting where I had last placed it. I slowly Picked it up and placed it on my head making sure the red stone was facing the right way , I placed my cell phone into my coffee colored bag that I was given to by Tweek, I packed as much food as I could carry with some clothes in case we had to rest as well as weapons I didn't have that many hearth spells but I took at least what I had left lastly a map with some money were in the side pockets, I picked up the heavy bag and carried it over my shoulder and went back down stairs, my patents are really light sleepers, so anything could wake them.

My family

I thought this as I pulled on my long dark blue rob, I was sliding into my sneakers when I finally started thinking about the thought, my dad and mom I would always think the things they do would be to help me, would they miss me? Of course they would! I am their son; well at least I mean I would hope they would and if they didn't notice I was gone? Well shucks that would be the worst feeling in the world. I pull my hood over my blood hair hiding my face and open the front door, stepping into cold of the dawn.

It was colder then yesterday, but I hardly notice thanks to my rob wrapped around me, I took my first few steps into the blanket of white snow, leavening only footsteps behind when I reached the drive way my eyes laid upon a dark shadow, he did not speak and that gave me a clue of who it might be , I smiled brightly at him " King douchebag, it-it's been a long time, I take it you are ready to leave?" I don't why everyone calls him that, it's such a mean name but he doesn't seem to mind.

He looked at me with his dark eyes blinking, his hood with long dark robs almost covered his hair, so even in the morning sun you couldn't even tell what the color of his hair was. He finally nodded and nothing more was needed, we faced to were the morning sun was just rising and began to walk through the snow, as it would soon snow later. I let my mind wonder as we past the many houses I knew by heart; some were alleys while others were our enemies, he had just step foot on the Elf King's Home, hoping he was not awake, although I should have noun better.

The minute our feet touch his grounds, I see a pair of eyes glaring at us with an arrow in one hand, growing the words "not another step! You are trespassing!" it wasn't Kyle, which is good I didn't have enough power to go against him, but since this was low level Elf then it would somewhat easy.

I pulled out from my bag, my hammer and was ready to fight as I glared at the elf in front of us, I didn't like Elf's the only good elf is dead elf! After all the times they were mean to us, I can never forgive them! "N-now listen here! Let us pass r-right now! Um please" I ordered but he didn't move, instead he leafed up his bow and began the first attack.

Douchebag was able to block it and used his sword to cut him down, in one move he was almost done "by the hammer of Butters!" I was able to swig my hammer and hit the elf right in his nose, causing him to fall down "Ow fuck!" he swore, I felt kind of bad just little bit "I –I was just seeing if it worked!" I spoke softly , as soon as I said that the elf ran off thank god he didn't have heath spell , we started where we left off and made it past the Elf's King house without any other seeing us. It was still Dawn and we had a long road ahead of us, it was going to be long day.

Kenny still lived with his family but his kingdom is somewhere outside of south park, I don't think Kenny ever forgave us for what happen, for breaking the gentleman's code. We were able to stop her from taking over the earth and ruling as the Nazi zombie Queen, in the end douchebag had no other choice but to um fart on his balls, you would think it would kill him and he wouldn't come back, well we were wrong. A few weeks later Kenny came back and he became more lustful and angry with us when we became Teenagers, he was somehow my friend. I think that's why the princess only trusts me, but still it bothers me. Why did she want to talk to me? She knows I don't trust her

The sun is still fresh, but it was getting colder by the minute we were almost there, just a few more miles and then we would reach kingdom, it took longer than I thought it would thanks to the elf's we met along the way. Me and the king were only had one health spell left, our feet growing stiff from the cold and how far we had been walking with no breaks, My gaze laid upon a tall 4 store building just outside the town, the front door window was cracked covered in flowers. We slowly walked up our feet growing weaker with every step, I was able to pull the door open and step inside the warm building which smelled of flowers and roses.

"Who goes there!" it was one of the vampire teens, yes I still see them every now and then. I still can't believe Princess Kenny talked them into joining her side "we are-are here to speak with Princess Kenny, we mean no harm" I stood tall, I more worn out then scared. I still had a couple of spells but without those health spells, we would be doomed He look at us for a long time as if trying to see if we speak the truth, I finally hear voice it was soft almost like the wind " let them pass"

When the vampire kid move out of the way, we removed my hood's that covered our faces, I met with a pair of blue eyes we walk up to her, she sat in her large chair as just about everyone was there and was most likely guarding her, we get down on one knee and bow to her, I don't like bowing to her but I must she is a princess "Sir paladin Butters, I see you brought King douchebag, I bid you welcome, state your business" she speaks thought her smirk ,once I rise from bowing I take note of how of her eyes sometimes they would change color just by what mood she was in ,by the sound of her voice, she was somewhat happy to see us.

She crossed her legs, resting her chin in the palm of her hand while that smirk still played across her face while her other hand played with stain from the golden blond wig she wore, I cleared my throat and looked into her violet color eyes "you ask to speak with me of your demands" I am still very tried, and I think she knows. She let out a giggle "oh yes, you wish for me to join your side of course, because of the new PS4 game? Very well I trust you Butters" she spoke softly, I smiled happy that she's agreeing to be on the grand wizards side only my hopes would soon be let down when she continued on "however, there is one thing I want in return for this" I looked at her with an raised eye "what do you wish?"I asked, she let a low chuckle out "I don't ask for much, all ask is for you to leave Fat ass's Army and join mine, you know be my servant" my eyes widen at the order, that would be last thing I would do , I had been nothing but loyal to my king, I couldn't just leave him, he means the world to me I was about to say no way , but then Kenny said something that really got me worried "oh I almost forgot , if you don't agree, let's just say your king is in great danger" she crossed her arms looking down at me, I was about to protest but stopped would she really hurt Eric? I couldn't take that chance ,I really didn't want to leave Eric, but if I didn't the princess would kill him as soon as we got back, it made me sick I could tell King douchebag was looking at me, I finally sighed "okay, I-I'll work for you, just don't hurt my king, please I'll do whatever you ask of me "my voice cracked, I didn't like this one bit this was Cheating, but I couldn't fight her, I didn't have enough PP.

Kenny's smirk just grew into devil like grin "good boy, and I will not hurt your king, I didn't know you had it so bad for Fatass" Kenny made me blush at the comment, even though it was true the grand wizard would kill me if he found out, the princess held out her hand, to her this was just game and she was winning.

I didn't kiss her hand, I just bowed and took her hand in mine and promise I would do anything. I felt as if I had sold my own soul to the devil, oh hamburgers….


	3. Dance with the Devil

After the deal was made ,She asked for a pen and paper, she began writing the letter to the Wizard that I would not be coming back I had quit and was working for the other side, Kenny would still be working on his side but if the wizard had a problem with it then she would make War, and the deal would be broken, after she signed it , she gave it to King Douchebag " this letter is for the grand wizard's Eyes only, please give this too him, Butters you stay here until he gets back" I looked at the floor, only nodding not even giving her a smile, it wasn't fair Kenny was cheating when the king left with the letter the princess showed me upstairs " this is where you will stay , for the next few days" she opened the cracked wooden door to show a one bedroom, unlike the other rooms this one was clean with red wallpaper, just about everything was red even the bed sheet were ruby silk, I finally sighed and rested on the bed, only did I fail to realize the look in Kenny's Eyes.

I looked up , his eyes had change from violet to deep aqua sky orbs, I didn't like that when they were that color He would become lustful and wanted something " why-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked scared of what the answer might be, I hope he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going do, Please I beg and pray to the Gods, to not let my innocent's be taken. Please I didn't want my first time like this, I felt him push me flat on the bed "you said, you would do anything I say" He spoke in soft tone of voice, which could melt the darkness in any heart but for some reason it only made me want to get away "k-Kenny don't, I-I don't want it" he ignored me, my begs my tears did not reach him.

He sucked my neck, leavening behind a deep mark, it mostly hurt he removed my shirt as he pinned my wrist down above my head and started to take off my skinny jeans, I knew I couldn't stop him at this point but I wouldn't let myself moan, I hated how much it hurt " k-Kenny please! Stop!"

I feel so used; I let the tears hit the bed sheets why? Just why? I cry silently with no one to save me or even have hope, I would always think sometimes it was just sex, but did it really mean a thing? It wasn't love.

No one can hear my tears; I finally pass out from everything that has happen, I must at least rest even though how can I even dream? Knowing that I am no longer fresh, what would everyone think? I-I can't go back.

Then the only person I could think of, who maybe thinking of this whole thing flashed in my mind his smile, how he stands up for himself he is so brave, he can be very sweet but what would he think of me? He's going to find out one way or another, he will never look at me the same way again he might even make fun of me or even beat me up! That's not even the worse part.

The fact that I am working for the other side with the Princess, also I will be fighting on the day when PS4 game comes out, which is only a month away; I do not want to see the grand wizard that day because I know I will be Force to fight and it's breaking me in two.

Usually I love seeing the sun rise, Because I could go out and just play with my friends, Not today I must train with the others, I get dressed in the same clothes it didn't feel right though I feel so un happy with this, there was something else I learned my body was in Pain, I could barely move during training but the only good thing was I didn't see the Princess all out the day even during training. When I returned to my room after training, I looked though my phone having hope that King Douchebag, had news but sadly I didn't have any messages from him, instead I had 3 text messages from Eric, and 6 voice mails, oh dear

Butters the hell is going on!? – Eric

Pick up the damn phone you black ass hole! Why are you with Princess Kenny!?- Eric

Why? Why would you choose that poor shit tell me-Eric

I began to tear up as I read text's them, he was hurting as much as me the voicemails were no better, I began to closely listen each one.

'You have 6 voice mails first message'

-beep- " Butters what the fuck!? King Douchebag, just gave me a letter saying you're working for that wore Kenny! This was not part of the plan!"

-Beep "God where are you butters! I know your there! Why! Tell me why!"

-Beep "Butters, why, you told me you would always be loyal to me, why would you do this"

I deleted that one, it was too heart breaking he sounded as if he was heartbroken, the next one at first there was nothing, I held it up to my ear closely but then I almost broke my eardrum

Beep- "FUCK YOU BUTTERS! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! SEE IF I CARE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

I couldn't bear to listen to the rest I was already broken to those words, he didn't need me. I could feel the tears starting, why? Just why, it wasn't fair not to me or my lord.

"Is everything alright?"  
I looked up to find the princess, only she wasn't wearing her dress she was wearing her orange hoodie, I guess she was going to be Kenny today "oh um, my lord is not h-happy that I am staying here" I looked down at my shoes "yes I've been getting text messages from him as well, saying a lot of stuff in his own colorful way " He sat down beside me , as I let a warm smile form on my face that sounds like something he would do even though he does has every right to be angry , it still makes me wonder how can one person stay so mad? " I-I don't think he will ever forgive me" I looked away from him, he had that look like he was thinking although I wouldn't think this a loud but Kenny was very wise, I think he was more wise then Eric.

He finally stood up from the bed and smiled down at me, what is he up too now? " you really need to take a break from all of this" he spoke in normal tone of voice , though I had the strong feeling that , he was planning something all I could say was " um okay?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway, taking me upstairs " where-where are we going?" He didn't look at me, he just pulled me up to the top floor, I was left speechless at what I saw it was big room with a music player with floor made just for dancers, it was clean and the room like most of building smelt of roses "K-Kenny this room"

He just shrugged " just a place where a lot of us like to party and dance" he walked over to the music player and started to play music, it was a lovely tone But It didn't feel right no matter how much I wanted to feel happy.

When I looked up, Kenny held out his hand " care to dance?" he asked with a cheeky grin, I was going to say no at first but then maybe dancing would make me feel better " um I guess…" I took his hand and he stared to dance with me.

He was a good dancer but something just didn't feel right, he was very light on his feet something call it feeling, I didn't like dancing with him I guess Kenny could tell I was lost in thought " what's wrong, ever danced with the devil before?" he let out a low laugh, was that joke? If so it wasn't very good.

We danced the day away, I rather have danced with the Grand wizard then Princess Kenny, and I wonder if he was thinking about me, if so he probably hates me

Grand Wizard POV

Shit! Why isn't he answering the damn phone?! I slammed the phone against the table "this is bullshit! How could he do this?" I yelled, I picked the letter and read over it again why this was bothering me so much!? Why should I care! Oh wait because he is part of my god damn army which means he belongs to me! The letter was written in red ink

' **Dear grand wizard , I will join you in your army however Butters has decided to join me and to serve only me and if you even think of attacking I will start war, see you on the battle field fat ass**

**Sighed Princess Kenny' **

I almost destroyed that piece of paper right then and there, fucking whore. He promised he would always stay by my side, so why would he side with that poor princess? I didn't understand, out of my most loyal and those who turn their backs on me, butters was the last person who ever even have the nerve something was a foot here. That's when I hear footsteps I look up to find my level 12 thief "sir Craig? What the fuck are you doing here? You should be gathering troops" Craig flips me off then sighs "Princess Kenny has sent more troops to our camp grand wizard we await your orders" he shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke calmly, Begin king did have it's down side's no matter how much I wanted to tell him to fuck off, I had to think hard.

"Any news on butters" I looked Craig in the eye; Craig looked down "nothing, sir I know you don't want to believe it but he's on the other side-"I cut him off "no way! That little fag would never have the nerve to turn his back on us! Something is wrong! Kenny must be cheating! I just fucking know it!" I hear Craig let out annoyed sigh "well he's on the other side, you need to let it go" his eyes held worry in them; he didn't want to believe it ether, let it go? How can he say that! I glared at him "just let it go!? We can't just let that fucking asshole win! We need Butters as much as the troops" I finally calmed down and Craig just had a blank look on his face as he lights a smoke "Grand wizard this maybe our only chance in getting PS4 game, if we do this then this means War for the princess, the elf Jew king and us" he blew out a breath of smoke, I looked down as my grip tighten on my cane "you don't think I fucking know that? " I sounded annoyed, Craig drop the lighted cigarette and put out his smoke using his shoe which I found annoying as all hell " we await your orders" my eyes remained on the ground lost in thought , this was fucking stupid! If I sent someone to save butters then that would mean War, but if I don't do something then that fag will be left alone with that whore, although I wouldn't say it out loud, I would rather die than let that asshole fuck butters, I finally look up and glare as I finally speak "go set up a meeting with the princess, tell the troops to keep on training" Craig nodded before he left the tent he turned and looked at me "I sure hope you know what you're doing" and with that he left.


	4. Living on a Prayer

Craig Pov

It's cold as hell out here; I should've known he wouldn't let this go "well-well what did he say!" I looked up to find the twitching blond with black face paint strips, it was none other than Tweek, his coffee colored eyes were looking at me; everything about him just reminds me of Coffee but sometimes his eyes would wonder off, I let out a sigh sometimes I wonder how Tweek can stand that, I looked at him with my grey blue like eyes " our orders are to keep on training , he wants a meeting with Princess Kenny, he just can't forget about sir Butters" He looked me right in the eye still twitching while still trying to find the right words " oh-oh fuck man is he going to start war! What if the princess turns into zombie!Again! " He yells, while still looking worried, I grabbed his hand "it's alright, he hasn't done anything yet" my soft words seemed to calm him down "b-but Craig…." I cut him off with my lips, and then pulled away "relax, it's just a meeting and things will turn out fine" I smile softly at his ruby colored face; his cheeks must be burning, he so cute. I just wish I was as sure about how things will end, I know I said everything would be okay but sometimes I just can't bring myself to trust anything I say, I maybe a lot of things but lair? No, maybe one or two white lies but that's it, I hated lying, it's just bull shit, before I could even stop him, Tweek wrapped his long arms around me hugging me close he had stopped twitching all together but pulled away showing me his tears falling down into the snow " Cr- Craig, don't ever leave me! Gah! Please! Promise! " He was starting to have another one of his panic attacks, I wrapped my long arms around him and held him there his skin was as cold as Ice, I held him close he stopped crying as his face began to warm up as I chose my next words carefully and I pet his long blond hair stopping his tears, drying his wet cheeks "I promise, relax "I hear someone clear their throat, we both turn and see a dark skinned boy named token " if you two are done with your little make out , then mind telling me what air fat ass orders are" Token sounded annoyed , I flipped him off and sighed " we are given orders to train the new troops, he wants a meeting with the Princess-" token cut me off " he's going to start war, isn't he?"He crossed his arms as he gave me the cold stare I looked down not really answering, I think token already knew the answer "who's going to go with him to the meeting?" Token spoke in calm voice "he hasn't said yet, all I know is he gave us orders" I trailed off; tweek looked up at me with his dark eyes "you-you would go against the wizards orders! Craig you can't do that! That will make you a traitor! Oh god! "Tweek started to have another spaz attack; Token was able to stop him this time "calm down tweek! But as much as I would like disagree; Tweek is right, if you go against sir Fat ass that will make you an enemy" Token pat tweek on back, he acts like I've never done this before "if I can do once, I can do it again" I spoke in a deep voice as I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep warm, as my breath has turned into smoke. It's getting closer and closer to the game begin in stores. Endless butters comes back to us then I fear war will break out

Butters POV

I stood beside the princess, as she sat at her thrown she waited for news from the Elf King; she tapped her long gloved fingers against her lap. I pulled out my phone the time read 2:00 pm where is he? The Elf King should have been here by now.

Kenny's Plan was to talk the Elf king into joining our side, although it may take longer than the others but it still a good idea, if we can talk Kyle into signing the peace treaty then maybe both lands will be at Peace, For a thousand years, the Jew Elf has battled bravely against the Wizard King's human army but today hopefully the battle will end, at least we're hoping. That's when our eyes see one of the vampire kids approach us and bows "the elf king is here to you, your highness" he spoke calmly yet I could barley understand him while he had those plastic teeth in his mouth "send him in" Kenny spoke in high voice, sounding almost female.

As if he heard us the redhead elf king himself entered though the two doors with the raven haired warrior Stan ,slowly following alongside him "Princess Kenny, what business do you have with us?" Kyle ordered, he held his golf club in his green gloved left hand as he stared at us his lime deep orbs showing no fear, I took note on how the two stood so close I know they are close, Stan was the most loyal to the Elf king.

Stan stood tall; his long raven hair he had grown over the years almost covered his deep ocean eyes, Stan dons a studded light blue helmet with soft red feathers coming from the top, he wears grey-white bands around his wrists and a brown belt over a sleeveless brown shirt and light blue baggy jeans. He carries the sword on his back, sometimes I wonder if those two are more than just super best friends.

" it's not what I want, it's what you want, I simply want you to join us and in return I give something to you" Kenny plays with her hair as she looks at Kyle, who does not look please " you want us? The elf's to join you? You're joking right," he asked glaring at us both with a cold stare, this wasn't going to be easy "why should we help you?"Stan pointed at us as he spoke, I felt uneasy about this whole thing, the princess just let out a giggle and smiled "because I'm a princess and I can give you whatever you want" Stan was about to say something but Kyle stopped him "wait, so you would do anything?" he raised an eye at Kenny and she nodded in return. Kyle closed his eyes, he looked as if he was thinking of something, but I didn't know what that was. The princess didn't seem to mind, she just waited for an answer, I looked at my phone to read the time 7:00 pm , almost time for training " alright, what would you have us do if we joined you" his green eyes locked with Kenny's violet one's " just to help us get though that crowed on the day that the newest game for PS4 comes out" Kenny spoke in a kind voice, everyone knew Kyle liked the Xbox but he also really wanted the newest game, everyone did so I don't balm him. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Kenny call my name "sir butters? Bring the treaty" she looked at me up and down. I just nodded and handed her the type up document, she takes it in her white gloved hand, and she looks over it then hands it to Kyle who does the same "seems fair, what's the catch?" he raised an eye, he still did not trust us not one bit, oh dear.

The smirk, never leaving her face "no catch my elf king, only that you agree to help us in getting the PS3 game" her voice almost sounded female, Kenny must really like begin a princess I took note of how everyone had stopped talking, finally the elf king spoke up "fine we'll do it" he growled at the two of us as he grabbed the pen I was about to hand him, he signed his name and the deal was made.

When the king left, I sighed I thought he would never leave "you okay?" I looked to the owner of the voice, it was the princess "y-yeah, I'm just happy that the elf king has agreed to join us" that was a white lie, if the truth were to be told I missed Eric and I really do not like it when Kenny uses me as a toy, I'm just a toy to Kenny; nothing more, nothing less. I hide my tears and put on a smile for the princess, I think she could tell it was fake but didn't speak, she simply said "go back to your room" I didn't ask or even want too, just left her side and went to my room when I slammed the door, I let the tears fall as I fall to my knees does anyone hear me? Please I pray and beg someone, my lord the grand wizard please save me I couldn't stop the tears or the hiccups that came with it before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as I hit the bed.

It's night, the worse part of the day that's when he comes and makes the pain start and right on time, the door opens slowly and I hear footsteps walking to the bed I face away from him but I can still feel his eyes looking at me deeply, he didn't even bother to see if I'm awake he always knows somehow he always knows.

The deadly kisses do not please me, they only burn my skin he leaves bite marks like a dog as he starts to remove my jeans, I bite my bottom lip almost making it bleed as my body froze not ready for what Kenny had in store for me, I can feel my hello kitty boxers be thrown to the side, I could hear the sound of Kenny's zipper begin open but then suddenly I hear a knock at the door, I thank god so many times as Kenny let out an annoyed sigh and pulled away from me " what is it!?" He barked not happy that someone cock blocked him.

"Um-um princess, someone called king douchebag wishes to speak with you" the man on the other side talked, I lifted my head at the sound of the king's name, please let it be good news. Kenny on the other hand just shook his head " very well, I shall be there in a moment " he started to get dressed , he looked over at me and smirked " get dressed, your off the hook for now " he ordered t as he smirked, I stood up and started to get dressed and followed the princess out of the door and took her place at the thrown where king douchebag is standing holding a letter in his left hand " ah king douchebag, what brings you here?"She asked crossing her legs, he didn't use his words but instead king douchebag reach out still holding the piece of paper, Kenny took it with her gloved hand and her blue eyes looked over the paper a smirk forming" ah so the grand fat ass wants a meeting? I wonder what took him so long" her voice was sly almost as if he knows something "what do you think butters?"He turned to me and that's when the thought crossed my mind, he knows how I feel about Eric, I think I'm blushing! Oh shucks! "Um I think-think … the grand wizard might want to um talk about the plans for the game "my voice was low and shy, I couldn't even look him in the eye "alright as long as fatass doesn't steal my food then I will allow the meeting" she held out her hand as she spoke, I handed her my one good black ink pen.

She took it from me, using her right hand she wrote something down on the paper and handed it back to king douchebag, I never can tell how he feels his face is always a blank I wonder if he's wondering how this will end, he took the piece of paper and without words he made his exit. My only hope was the grand wizard was coming for me but until then I was stuck here, I felt someone pull my arm and I landed in Kenny's lap his eyes were full of lust and begging, even in a dress he still is able to pull off that devil like smirk, that's when I feel something right between Kenny's legs poke me I let out gasp Kenny had a boner, oh hamburgers! he ignored my begging and just held me close " butters, relax" his voice was as sly as a fox , I felt his hand slowly make its way up my shirt. I started to cry but like always he didn't care, please I pray my grand wizard; please come soon, I beg of you.


	5. Love and Trust

Eric POV

The sun feels my dark room, posters everywhere showing pictures of the new PS4 game, the wall paper was a boring grey, I growled as the golden sun shines on my face I curse at the brightness opening one eye while holding my hand to cover the sun "fucking morning" I pull up the covers hiding my face from the sun but I hear the music of my phone go off, I grown really? Really?! I search the floor and finally find my blackberry phone, I push the answering button and hold the phone up to my ear "he-hello?" my voice was groggy, the voice on the other end wasn't too happy either "hey lord fat ass, get up it's time" it was deep; mixed with annoyed, I know that voice any where It was Token's "yeah, Yeah! I'm up I'll be there soon…" I hung up on him as I drug myself out of bed, I started to getting dressed in my wizard outfit, wearing my red-violet wizard cloak with a cape held on by gold buttons it's a fucking pain but if wearing this and talking with that whore of a princess can get butters back, then I'll fucking do it! I reach for my light turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a yellow star with a smiley face, placing it on my head and made my way out of my room.

I decided to skip breakfast, ignoring my mom's goodbye's, I opened the door to find king douchebag standing there with his hood covering his face the rob was long and soft it went past his hips, he wore a dark midnight blue shirt with brown pants "ah, you're here good" I commented it was snowing today, somehow the sun is shining on us, I cover my eyes with my yellow gloved hand as I looked at king douchebag but either way I step into the blanket of snow that covered the ground. The snow stuck to my brown colored leather shoes, which annoyed the hell out of me as we left the front yard and started making our way down the path which Humans call the sidewalk.

No words were spoken, it was weird but I didn't care about that, Butters was the only thing that mattered and not a damn thing was going to stop me! The snow lands on my dark colored cape winter is almost here which means I shall soon have the greatest video game Sony has ever made in history, if I have chance maybe Butters will play with me not that I want him too but maybe just maybe I want a chance to show him how I feel.

The sun starts to rest over the monition top, the snow began to pick up pushing us back but we didn't stop till we reached the end of town, breaking the door open with a loud boom almost breaking the wall, everyone head turned looking with surprise and shock written all over their faces, I could care less what they thought of us, they raised their weapons showing the signs of fighting but we're stopped as a voice told them to stand down, My gazed laid upon the owner of the voice it was the princess whore herself Princess Kenny, her blond wig she wore over her orange Hoodie " well you finally decided to show up?" that fucking cocky grin played across her face , I was going to tell her to fuck off but when butters appeared beside her I held my tongue and stopped himself but keeping a hateful gaze to Kenny with my eyes that just said fuck you and everything you do.

Butters however had worry yet happiness in his baby blue eyes, I wouldn't say it out loud but I missed those smiles and his eyes , I looked down at the trashy ugly green carpet " well speak up, what is this meeting you wish to speak with me about" she spoke in a annoyed tone of voice, I snapped my gaze so our eyes were fighting against one another and I growled at her " I would like to speak with you alone " she blinked but then smirked understanding and Stands from her throne while king douchebag stood his ground looking at me telling me with his eyes that he was going to stay put and wait till the meeting was over and done with, Kenny spoke up " ah I understand , please follow me "her brown shoes hit against the dirty carpet as I began to follow her with butters following in front, my dark brown eyes would steal glances from the blonde every once and while, after the meeting I would catch him alone and talk to butters try to get some god damn answers, you would think Butters would be smiling about this but no, in fact he looks fucking sad? It's odd.

We reach a large door to which Butters pushes open a large wooden door, letting us both enter I took note of how the wallpaper was giving out as the chairs sat around the long table with a map resting on top, I feel butters eyes on me when I look, he looks away from me as soon as he meets my gaze, Butters is about to Enter the room when Kenny stops him and orders him to wait outside, he looked Confused for a sec but shrugged and did as he was told after Kenny shut the door and took his place at the middle table. I take a seat across from her my ears listening as she began to speak "so far we have the elf king and others on our side, so our army's will be strong and yet here you are wanting something from me?" he spoke though that cocky grin, he was playing with me not giving a damn of what I really wanted, I couldn't let Kenny's mind tricks get to me not right now I just gave her a cold glare then stuck to matter at hand " yes indeed, I wish to discuss our deal you know the rules of this, do you not? Then I'm sure you fully understand that blackmailing is not allowed" I spoke in a calm tone, as I looked at the map on the table, thinking deeply always choosing my words carefully if I slip up once, Kenny will take that chance and win "yes I am fully aware of the black mailing and the rules, what is your point?" her voice is high and acting as if she had not a care in a world, fucking whore " yes well, mind explaining why Butters is working for you?" I was able to wipe that fucking smirk off her face, this caused a smirk to play across my face "maybe he just decided he was done with your shit , ever think of that fat ass?" she had the best poker face I had ever seen, and fuck! Butters had been though worse and never once did he complain about it! I shook my head "that doesn't sound like butters" I couldn't believe I said something like that, I think Kenny was thinking the same as she sighed "you know him better than me Eric, I didn't know you wanted him like that" I cut him off " what the fuck are you talking about!? I do not! I just want answers you whore!" I yelled my temper rising but I sighed I had to remain calm at least for now, I hear a chuckle from the princess "calm down I'm only screwing with you fat ass, look butters will work for me, endless you break the deal and you know that if you do this, this means war" Kenny's eyes were a deep violet and look at me deeply as if looking into my soul. I looked away " I know, but I don't fucking care, Butters is the most loyal person I have and not you or a god damn thing is going to take that away from me" I glared as I spoke with a annoyed tone, after what felt like forever she sighed " you really want him that much?" she smirks as if she had an idea "tell you what Grand wizard, stay the night and you can leave at dawn "she stated it as simple as that. It was good idea, plus it gave me more than enough time with butters, I found myself thinking a lot of him why was that faggot always on my mind.

"You still have that piece of paper I signed correct? " he asked and nodded in returned " if this is what you really want, then go ahead and rip it" her eyes were serious, I pulled out the folded up paper, and began to un folded it , I didn't waste no time destroying the damn thing and you know what; it felt good! "It's done, me and king douchebag will see you at dawn" I stood from my place at the table with my first slammed on the table.

Kenny just smiled and nodded "of course, butters will show you to your room" she stood from her chair and opened the door where Butters was waiting outside, he backed away letting us make our exit "Butters show Eric the room down on the right, he'll be staying the night "he just nodded and followed orders, as he looked at me then started walking past the rooms down the hall, meanwhile I was guessing princess Kenny went back to king douchebag, show him to his room or at least I guessed ? I closed the door to the room I would be staying in, I took note as to how messy it looked giving me the sign that no one really did know the true word of cleaning up or even had a real house keeper, tsk dumbasses. Butters gaze does not meet my own, even as I look deeply at him "you-you came back for me" he finally spoke up, the thought caused a blush to form on my face but I was forced to hide it "why do you care? You're the one who was force to work for the other side "my eyes still glued on his at first he met my gaze with confused yet shock within those blue eyes but he looked away "it was his demand's If I didn't join him he would declare war and break the treaty we had-" I cut him off " well it's too late for that, the treaty is no more" my voice was deep at this point, of course what I had done was stupid " so this is war, is this what it comes down too?" butters voice cracked, the water works would start wetting the already dirty floor. I lost control of what happened, my own will had taken over I felt my long arms wrap around his small frame, my face was heating up with every move I made as my hands moved up and down his side's causing a small sigh to pass his lips , as he wrapped his arms around my neck, I could feel his head resting on my shoulder while the new wet tears began to form, I spoke the words that I never thought I would never hear myself speak "I want you, I deeply need you" my one hand placed itself on his cheek , causing him to pull back and look me in the eye but too his surprise and my own: I placed my lips over his taking away any words he might have wanted to say , the tears stopped so did time itself, as I felt my hand caress his soft cheek causing him to pull me closer to him, I licked his bottom lip causing him to gasp I took this to my avenged and forced my way in , as my tongue slid slowly through Butter's entrance, brushing against the top and bottom of it, playing with his small tongue while licking every inch of the walls of his mouth, my tongue wrapped around his tongue twice, circling it and tasting it. I pushed him against the door as I could feel my hands starting wonder his body as I started to remove his skinny jeans along with his shirt; He was blushing hard as I pulled him away from the door and pushed him on the bed, my blue wizard hat fallen off as butters started to undo my jeans while I removed my robs this was not something I was used to as I felt Butters start teasing me with his tounge, licking my member softly, fucking cock tease.

I placed my hand softly though his soft blonde hair gently pushing his head down on my groin, it was fucking hot just how much did he learn from lord of the rings?

I finally had enough with this little cock tease and pushed him off and laid him flat on the bed, I looked over his body, he was covered in cuts and bruises from that whore Kenny, that was what scared me was the fact that Butters had been with someone else.

Butters POV

I fell back on the soft white silk bed, breathing heavily as My lord the grand wizard quickly tore off my hello kitty boxers, as he removed his own; without hesitation Eric pulled my legs on top of his shoulders, bracing me as I couldn't hold back much longer, before he let his own large erection enter me as I trembled more then tweek, Kyle always said that Eric was small dick but that was lie, A very big lie.

Eric Watched as my face vary from expression to expression as he began thrusting in and out hard out of me making me beg for him to go faster. Eric gained speed, he leaned down to capture my lips in a rough kiss. When we parted, Eric's eyes were half lidded as he was reaching his climax

We both breathing heavily, letting the musky scent that filled the air around them mingle as Eric finally Ejaculated, I couldn't hold back any more I had reach my breaking point " E-Eric!" As we both cried out in pain, I clutched on Eric's Shoulders as Eric fell on top of me. I breathed in and out as my heart pounded against his chest, with a loud grunt Eric had rolled off of me and fell down right next to me. I could hear his heavily breathing, I felt his arms wrap around me holding me against him tightly, even though he was passed out, I whispered in his ear "I love you my lord…"


	6. what have we done

Kyle POV

I hear a tune play, it's my ringtone the Terrance and Phillip uncle fucker; I let out a sigh as I rolled over my green eyes laid upon the navy colored moving IPhone picking up my phone sliding across the screen answering the touch screen phone "hello?" my voice was barely above a whisper, I forced my half opened eyes to remain open as I listened to the voice on the other line " my lord, we have news on human Army" it was Stan, I knew his voice anywhere I looked at my alarm clock glaring at the damn time " Stan it's 3 in the morning " I spoke softly trying not to wake my family, with yawn he went on " I know! But this just couldn't wait, you going to want hear this!" his sounded angry yet calm , if I knew Stan he wasn't going to leave me alone I finally sighed after a while given in , plus I kind of wanted to know what was making him act like this " alright what is it my warrior?" I did my best to speak in my royal voice, only to fail due to the fact it was 3 in the morning! "The treaty is broken" at first I was going to ask what the hell he was talking about, but then the thought hit me I sat up in my bed "what? She broke off the treaty, what the hell is going on Stan?" my voice was clear, He didn't answer at first but then I hear something that makes me realize something "king fat ass has declared war on both kingdoms" he spoke fast, I didn't say anything it was only one more week till the PS4 comes and now that fat ass decided to call war? This was not good, I was hoping that Cartman wouldn't do it, I was hoping for once in my life I was wrong but since when am I ever wrong about Cartman? God damn it, this is really bad I broke out of my thoughts "Kyle what are we going to do?"

I sighed running a hand though my red curls "the only thing we can do, be prepared " I hung up and laid back signing as my eyes closed awaiting for sleep to take over as one thought came to my mind, _**what have we done? **_

Butters POV

My eyes are closed, I feel myself begin carried in big strong arms; the night wind blows against my skin, where am I? Am I outside? I feel warm, like a blanket is wrapped around me my cheeks are burning light shade of red as the wind picks up it's getting stronger I hear footsteps hit the snow, someone is not too far behind I breath heavy; I try to move but the grip on me only tightens I feel safe and calm; so many things running though my mind the only thing I can think of to do is try to open my eyes and see what's going on; I force my eyes to open slowly my baby blue orbs laying upon the man that was carrying me, my vision was blurry as it was hard keeping my lids half open but I did everything within my power to keep awake the only thing I could think of to say was" m-my lord?" I spoke softly, it was indeed the grand wizard who was carrying me to the unknown; I had dreams before of him carrying me like this, in my blurry state I could make out the white small dotes fallen from the sky blowing in the wind , there was no light only the moon shinned on my lord , he looked down at me hearing my voice, I could see softness yet a flam in his chocolate like eyes he spoke in a low voice " it's alright; don't force yourself just rest for now " it was simple as that, I smiled softly and do as I am told, resting my eyes laying my head closely against his chest; I drifted off into a soft sleep dreaming of him and me walking down the park hand in hand, I'm laughing he just said spoke something funny, then he smiled at me it looked creepy at first I wasn't used to the 'happy Eric' but I smiled back as he spoke the words I longed to hear " I love you"

1 hour earlier

Cartman Pov

I find myself looking into the darkness of the room with butters sleeping softly, I sighed knowing what just happen would forever be with me, and did I enjoy it? Not only yes but fuck yes, this was never part of the plan but somehow I couldn't hold back, what we did would even give back door sluts 9 a run for their money and that's fucking saying something. I turned and picked my phone off the floor, turning on the screen, the bright screen hurts my eyes but I force myself to look at the time which read 4 in morning, there still time I wasn't going to wait til morning no, Winter is almost here and we're running out of time, we need to get back to Kupa Keep as soon as possible with that I sent a text to King douchebag. I finally sat up and started to get dressed, I was lucky with the mess we made my clothes still remained clean, I looked over at butters sleeping body, he was wrapped in a blanket looking so peaceful in his sleep his blond bangs almost covering his eye lids; the moonlight shinned over his bright skin. I was going to shake him awake but everything about him, I couldn't bring myself to do it so I did the next thing that I could do; I felt my arms wrap around him and carefully picking him up, he was very light it shouldn't be hard to carry this fag, due to his lack of muscle when I have a good grip around him, he slept softly in my arms as I snuck out using the window, climbing down from the window my feet laying in the blanket of snow; I looked into the darkness of the night, I see none other than King douchebag standing knee deep in the cold white snow, by the look in his dark eyes I could tell he was not happy waiting on me " yeah, yeah I know! Let's just go before we're spotted" I barked at him and with that we started back to town; the wind is howling, the deeper we walked into darkness the more the wind pushed us back; we made it past the hill we're almost there I feel Butters move; he had was still resting I tighten my grip on him so he would not fall in the snow, I continue to walk with King Douchebag not too far behind, my feet started to grow numb from walking though the damn snow that's when I hear a small voice from my arms it was butters he was awake " m-my lord" he was half awake , I looked down into his deep baby blue eyes that was half open, if I was the badass from weeks ago I would drop this naked boy into the cold snow, but my body and words turn against me I look at him deeply as I speak" it's alright; don't force yourself just rest for now " that seemed to do the trick as he smiled and slowly closed his eyes resting his head against my chest while letting the sleep take over his mind, he looked so peaceful how can someone have such peace? I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I tore my gaze away from the blond looking at the hooded king, Douchbag pointed forward my eyes looked ahead seeing the sign which read in big bold letters **" south park"**

I growled at the sign, I would be lying if I said I was happy living here but the PS4 will be worth it and maybe playing it with Butters will be worth it as well and so we continue on , fighting off things big and small (mostly dogs). We soon parted ways as the king lived more far away from me; I didn't trust anyone with butters and his parents would kill him if Butters went home this late but the bad side of me said I should just let him get beat, I pushed that thought aside and snapped out of my thoughts as I walked up my driveway, not wanting to wake the blonde I kicked open the door, the lights were out which means my mom was not home, not surprising. I laid butters on the couch then removed my robe along with my cape hanging by the door then I went back to butters; his face was blushing red as I took my seat and pulled out my phone to let the human army now I had returned. I listen to the ring but no one answers, weird my guess is the phone is dead 'dumbasses'

I sighed annoyed and place my cellphone back on the table while letting out a low growl; I hear a small sigh and look over at the small fag blond on my couch who was drooling, curse my damn hormones.


End file.
